Assaulted Nuts
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 2 |Episode # = 3 |Episode(overall) = 28 |Network = CBS-TV |Airdate = October 4, 1999 |Production = 203 |IMDB = tt0620021 |Writer(s) = David Bickel |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Jeanine Jackson Lillian Hurst Nelson Mashita Mason Canter Brian Paul Stuart |previous = "Female Problems" |next = "Parent Trapped" }} Assaulted Nuts was the third episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 28th overall series episode. Written by David Bickel, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 4, 1999. Synopsis Doug is messing around at work with a stapler gun and accidentally gets shot in an unlikely place. Storyline Doug accidentally staples himself with a staple gun in a "private" place while fooling around at work. Rather than go to the hospital, he must struggle through a loan interview for Carrie. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Both patton Oswalt and Larry Romano are credited, but do not appear in this episode. *The episode's title is a play on words of "salted nuts". Goofs ;Character error *Right after Doug shoots himself, Carrie calls. Doug picks up the phone and goes to push the button for the line that Carrie is on. When he does so he misses the button on the phone and instead he touches the wall. ;Crew or equipment visible *When Doug is in the hospital waiting room, as he is first about to sit down, a white camera briefly enters the field of view on the far right of the screen by the reception desk. ;Revealing mistakes * While Deacon is driving Doug to the hospital, you can see out of the driver window and it looks like traffic is driving horizontally towards Deacon's truck. Also from the same view, you can see a palm tree at one of the cross streets. There are no palm trees in queens Connectons *''Quincy M.E.'' (TV series) - Carrie wants to throw away a videotape with two episodes of "Quincy", but Doug want to see it again Soundtracks *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Scene excerpt from "Assaulted Nuts" ;Quotes ---- *'Doug:' (to Deacon) Deac ? *'Deacon: What ? *'Doug:' Will you please come to me. *'Deacon:' Wassup ? *'Doug:' I'm not sure but I think I may have shot myself. *'Deacon:' Where? *'Doug:' In a very very bad place. *'Deacon:' Where? *'Doug:' Right in the twins playpen. ---- Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jeanine Jackson as Rhonda *Lillian Hurst as Maria *Nelson Mashita as Dr. Churnin *Mason Canter as Pete *Brian Paul Stuart as Orderly More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes